


Blackjack and Other Such Drinking Games

by Arones



Series: Truth or Dare? [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will persuades Magnus to join in a family night of drinking fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackjack and Other Such Drinking Games

Earlier that Day:

Will declared after two weeks of not seeing Kate, Henry and barely even running into Magnus that they needed a "family night." A night where they could get together, have a few laughs, a couple of drinks and relax and catch up with everyone. He sent out a mass text and got a response from everyone except Magnus—which he knew would happen.

So that's how he ended up in her office with her glaring daggers at him and trying her hardest to make him leave. "Come on, you can't think that this is a bad idea. We all need a little down time and this is the perfect opportunity."

"And what will happen if there's an emergency?" She didn't even glance at him only looked at the files in her hands as she leaned against the edge of her desk.

"Biggie said he'd stay sober and take care of things. It's not like we haven't left with only one person in charge of this place before, we just wouldn't be leaving the house this time."

She scoffed at him and still did not look up—she knew she would start smiling if she did. "I just don't see why I can't be the one to stay in charge, why do I have to be included in this little game."

"Magnus," his voice had a sing-song tune to it as he put his hands on the files she held and removed them from her grasp. "That's the beauty of it," his head quirked and his lips smirked, "You need the most relaxation out of all of us, hence I can very easily make this mandatory to you, being your therapist and all." His eyes glittered.

"You wouldn't—"

"I would. Now, tonight, eight o'clock: be there or be square." He started to move away, but she opened her mouth in objection.

"Will."

"Magnus."

"I have a lot of work that needs to get done." Her arms moved to showcase the files on her desk.

"Then you better get it done by eight or you'll have to get points taken off the assignment for tardiness."

She did chuckle at that, "Will, I can hardly stop my work just for a night of fun. I don't have the time to participate."

"I will make it a requirement; don't push me to do it because I really don't think you want to know what I would say in your personnel fire."

"A memo that could easily be erased."

"Magnus!" Will feigned a fake look of shock, he knew she wouldn't dare; or would she?

She only shrugged, "It was just a thought." He gave her pointed look. "Fine, I will go but only if you promise to leave me alone until then. I really do have actual work to get done."

"Agreed." And with that he left to get supplies for tonight. No wine at this party.

Later that Night:

Will was well onto his fourth beer by the time Magnus showed up. Everyone else at the "party" had vetoed his idea of Uno and they were well into black jack now. Magnus looked over the alcohol that was present and was less than impressed with his selections. "Ok, ok, taco time." Will called, "I'll make you something you'll love." He moved over to Magnus and started mixing together booze and mixers. With a rather pleased look on his face he turned to her and shoved the glass into her hand, "Here, takes like a tootsie pop. I promise."

She eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip. It wasn't actually all that bad considering what was in it. Magnus moved to take the seat next to the one he had vacated, but Will stopped her with a look. "What?" She was annoyed that she was here and she was annoyed that he was staring at her.

"That's what you're wearing—all night?"

Raising her arms she looked down her body, at her black jacket that hung to her form, to her skirt that stopped inches above her knees, her heels were strappy things that made her feel sexy and powerful. She held the cup to her lips before and took a slow sip before speaking, "Yes?" Her eyebrow raised in challenge to him.

"I don't think so." He moved fast and grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room. "We'll be back kids, don't wait for us!" He turned sharply at the corner dragging her with him and to her rooms.

"Will," She tried to tug her fingers from his, but his grip was too solid. "This is ridiculous, what does it matter what I am wearing?"

He didn't answer her until they were in her rooms. Pulling her to face him he placed both hands on her arms and leaned in so she would know he was serious. Magnus could smell the alcohol on him when he spoke. "You're here to relax and we're here to relax. You can't relax in that and we can't relax with you in that."

Shaking her head to try and work through his logic she eventually gave up, "What?" Her voice was exasperated.

"Just…" he lifted his hands and shook them in front of her, "…go with it."

Breathing deep and sighing she gave in. "Alright." Taking another sip of the drink she watched him grin and turn to her closets.

He rummaged around in them for a minute or so before popping his head out the door; Magnus had remained still and by the door, sipping her drink. "Do you really not have anything other than suits and field clothes?"

"I do." Her eyes gleamed with mischief and didn't give him any further information than that. Will stiffened his body and took a step out of the closet staring her down; his mind was churning that little tidbit of information that she had given him.

His eyes slid over body without hesitation or fear of reprimand. "Jeans?" He moved closer to her until they were feet apart, his eyes never leaving her face.

Her insides warmed at his gaze; she appreciated the attention sometimes. Deciding to be flirtatious with her obviously intoxicated counterpart she set the glass her fingers had warmed on the table next to the door. Stepping close she entered into his personal space, but refused to let any part of their bodies touch. "Yes." She answered not letting her body sway into his like it wanted to.

Will could feel his head start to spin and it wasn't only because of the alcohol he had consumed—which honestly hadn't been that much, at least compared to what he used to drink on a regular basis. "A cotton shirt?" Surprisingly and of its own volition, his finger found its way into her cleavage and pulled ever so slightly on the material that covered it: had he moved his head forward he would have been able to see down her blouse.

She smirked in response, just how far could she push him? She chuckled in her response, "Yes, Will, I do own a cotton shirt."

He was grinning now, his eyes flitting over her face, but his finger never moved from her warm flesh. "A poodle skirt?"

Magnus broke out into a full laugh, her body shaking with the force of it, "No, I believe I burned those at the end of the decade." She pulled away from him and then started to pull and push his body out the door. "Now out, if you want me to change that is."

"You seriously had a poodle skirt?" He was offering only a minimal force of resistance. She didn't answer, only smiled until she shoved him out the door and closed it behind his body. Will waited patiently on the other side of the door for her to reemerge. When she opened the door he was leaning against the wall, one leg propped bent under him with his arms crossed over his chest. He eyed her carefully as she entered the hallway, her hair was back in a loose bun, her jeans were a very light blue and her shirt was a forest green tank.

She flipped her arms up and spun in a circle, "Better?"

Will's lips quirked up to the side, "Sexy." She hooked her arm through his and they began to make their way down to the media room once again.

She kissed him on the cheek lightly before they entered the room. "Thank you, Will, for the forced time off." Before he had a chance to respond she made her way into the room and sat next to Henry leaving Will's previously occupied chair untouched. "Make me another drink, will you?" She cooed teasingly to Will. "I believe I forgot mine upstairs and whatever you made was most delicious."

"Yes, darling." He called back to her before making his way to the liquors. Choosing specific ones up he began to mix he began a concoction while Henry sulked about playing blackjack with Magnus and finished the current game of war that he and Kate had started in their absence.

"She cheats." Henry stated, quick loudly. The alcohol was affecting him as well.

"I do not cheat, Henry." Magnus defended as she watched the game play out in front of her.

He leaned over to Kate whispering harshly in her ear, "She counts."

"Hardly, I just simply am very good at the game." Henry gave her an incredulous and disbelieving look; Kate, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes trying to determine if Henry was actually telling the truth. Will handed Magnus the newest drink he'd made and sat next to her, allowing his leg to brush against hers.

The other two finished their game quickly and Kate began to deal out the new game. "Rules are if you lose you take a sip." Magnus nodded her lips connecting with the glass as she let the liquid slide over her tongue and down her throat. This drink was much better than the first, although she would still much prefer wine or brandy. This would definitely be a fascinating night.

They played two rounds that way before Kate sighed heavily. "We should play with shots; it would make it a lot more interesting, not to mention get me to where I want to be a lot faster than this, especially if she keeps winning."

Will looked at Henry, who only shrugged, he didn't care either way. Magnus wisely kept her mouth shut—she was not one who enjoyed getting drunk, but it could be a nice distraction from being forced to participate, although she could easily find another way to entertain herself. Will's eyes locked with hers for a mere second before he stood and grabbed a bottle of Jack and a few shot glasses.

Magnus smiled and took the bottle in her hand caressing the label, "Oh Jack, how I've missed you." Will only smiled, Henry and Kate looked shocked. Magnus opened the cap and breathed in the scent. "It's been far too long since I've tasted you." She poured herself a shot and downed it quickly, savoring the flavor and letting the remnants float around her mouth.

"Magnus," Will's voice sang, "a woman after my own heart. I didn't know you liked Jack."

Her lips curved as she neatly avoided his statement, "Hit."

About an hour later Henry was drunk and Kate was well on her way. Will and Magnus: not so much. Kate suggested the next game, claiming they needed some calm down time before they began another heavy drinking repertoire. Moving to the couches, Kate sprawled with cup in hand while Henry leaned back and attempted to sigh away the dizziness.

"Truth or Dare." Kate's second suggestion for the night. "Either that or would you rather or I've never."

"Really, Kate? Do you know every drinking game out there?"

She gave Will a look, "Just about." Putting her legs up and across Henry's lap relaxing, "My vote is for 'would you rather?'; we can play truth or dare after that."

Magnus spoke, "Why don't you just combine them, play truth or dare and whenever someone says truth ask a 'would you rather?' question?"

"Sounds good." Kate responded, "I get to start though. Hmmm, Henry," her eyes glimmered, "Truth or dare?"

Magnus stopped paying attention at this point. She doubted anyone would choose her to answer which meant she was effectively left out of the game. She waited for about minutes before leaning over to Will, "There's something I need to check on, I'll be right back." He nodded, even though he knew it was just an excuse. She was uncomfortable and so were they; the anti was fairly low on any scale he knew.

It took the other two players a while to figure out she had left and soon the game was elevated to new heights. Kate dared Henry to HAP-out and Will to do a strip tease on the coffee table. Kate was immediately dared to take four body shots off the boys, two from each. Magnus returned to find the girl giggling like a maniac and Henry passed out on the couch. Will was laughing as well although his body said much less drunk and much more relaxed.

Laying a hand gently on his shoulder to make him aware of her presence and grab the attention of the woman she spoke, "I think you should call it a night. I really don't want to have to treat you for alcohol poisoning."

"Come one Doc, we're not that bad!" Glancing at Henry she made an amendment, "Well not all of us. I guess you're right." She said before even glancing at the look Magnus gave her to quite the contrary.

Kate made to wake Henry to help him back to his rooms, but Magnus stopped her. "Leave him, he can sleep it off here and clean up in the morning when he returns to the land of the living." Pulling an afghan out from a closet in the wall she threw it over his sleeping form. Magnus resisted the urge to lean down and kiss his forehead like he was a child again, she was sure Henry would not approve of her maternal tendencies.

The three made their way to their rooms. Kate was the first to duck off leaving Will and Magnus to trek the rest of the way to her rooms, he had decided to be a gentleman and escort her all the way. Her arm was once again tucked into his and she leaned on him. The mood had turned melancholy and it was something Will was determined to fix. Breathing he took a chance, "Helen: truth or dare?"

She grinned and tilted her head into his shoulder. "Truth."

"Taking the easy way out I see, as always. Well, let me think." His attempt to lighten the mood failed because he could only think of one question to ask. "Why did you come tonight?"

She stopped and turned to face him, they were at her door and she waited patiently for his eyes to meet hers. "It was important to you." He nodded understanding her answer quickly; it was not her first choice of where she would have been, but because he had asked she had come. It was such a Magnus thing to do, to think of her people and her patients first. She placed a hand on his cheek drawing his wandering mind back to her. "Truth or dare?"

After just teasing her for copping out, he had little choice in the matter, "Dare."

She waited, to fake that she was thinking and attempting to find an appropriate dare for him, but she already knew what she was going to request. She wanted to be sure he would be fine with it all, that it wouldn't surprise him to moving away. "Kiss me." It took him only a moment, but his eyes crinkled at the sides as he leaned in to peck her on her nose. Chuckling she protested, "Not like that."

"Oh," he pretended innocence. "You mean like this?" Leaning in again his pressed his lips once to the corner of her mouth then to the other. She could feel his warm breath over her lips as he waited carefully before rubbing his own mouth fully over hers. She sighed, the small amount of tension that had built releasing, her lips parted to let her tongue dash out and taste him.

The hand that remained on his cheek slid around to caress the back of his neck. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she tugged lightly before bringing his mouth more firmly against hers. Their lips parted together and both tongues slipped out. She could taste the whiskey he had been drinking and the sweet coke he'd mixed it with. Her other hand came up to wrap around his back as his found their way to her hips and pulled her closer until their bodies met.

He braced a hand against the stone wall next to the door and pressed her body into the doorframe. Will's head tilted to the side changing the angle of the embrace, his other hand sliding up to the side of her breast. Helen tilted her head back when his lips left hers to trail a line down her throat and back up again. Nipping lightly at the flesh under her chin, his voice reverberated through her body, "Truth or dare?"

She answered on a moan, "Truth."

His lips curved against the center of her neck in between her collar bones, "Coward." He began to trace circles with his tongue. Her fingers tightened against his head. "Where's your favorite place to be kissed?"

Truth of the matter was she liked to be kissed almost anywhere. So where to direct his wandering mouth? Pulling back she took his lips again quickly before smiling and lifting her finger to her pulse point, "here." Her voice was husky and deep. Will moved the place where her finger was kissing the knuckle gently before she moved her hand back to his waist. He licked, nibbled and suckled gently on her skin before pressing his lips lovingly against the wet and warm flesh. "Here," her hand moved to the top of her breast, gliding over the tender skin.

Will grinned widely at her before lowering his head to oblige. He scraped teeth softly over the swell of her breast just above the material. He moved both hands to palm her stomach and spread to her hips squeezing when she inhaled sharply. Helen pulled his face up to hers. He could see her cheeks pinking from labored breathing and arousal; it didn't faze her one bit. Instead she pulled her hand away from his chin and placed a finger just behind her earlobe and turned her head to accommodate, "here."

He brushed his teeth harshly over the spot, knowing the change in pressure would do more for her than moving from one spot to another. He heard her quick intake and felt her hold her breath as he soothed the now irritated flesh with his lips and tongue. Her hair smelled glorious as he worked his way around her neck to right behind her other ear repeating the process.

He trailed his way back to her lips before darting his tongue out to trace them. She smiled again; her eyes opened and looked at his face so close to hers, "Truth or dare, Will?" He ignored her and danced his tongue along the roof of her mouth and pressed his body further into hers. His hands ran along her warmed flesh from her hips to her breasts and down again before they wrapped around her body. Helen dug her nails into his flesh at his side until he pulled back in pain and gave her a warning look. "Truth or dare, Will, it's your turn?"

His lips latched onto her neck again, trying to distract her, but she would have none of it and waited patiently for his answer. Finally he gave in, pressing his lips gingerly to her bared shoulder. "Dare." He pressed his lips into hers, kissing her before just resting there, letting their breath mingle together.

"Bed."

"That's not a dare."

She grinned in response, "No it's not, but that's where the dare is going to take place." Will pulled away from her to look in her eyes. He nodded and began to open the door to her rooms and stepped inside. His other hand found hers and linked their fingers together and pulled her along with him. "Shirt, pants, and shoes off." His eyes narrowed at her in question before he began to unbuckle his belt, he had said dare after all.

She pulled back the covers and sat on the bed watching him strip down to his boxers. He finished and looked at her smirking face. "Now what?"

"That was it."

"Really? I could have made it a little more interesting if you had told me." She only shrugged in response waiting for his next move. He pulled her to a standing position, and their bodies rubbed against each other. He was breathing heavily into her ear when his hand slid down her front, over her breast, the planes of her stomach and to her center where he rubbed. He felt the heat and created more friction when her body melted into his, "Truth or dare?"

Her throat made a noncommittal noise as she tried to formulate a word, an answer, a thought even would have been nice. "Helen," his lips were against the tops of her breasts again and the vibration rang through her chest, "Truth or dare?"

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Uh, dare." He pulled back suddenly grinning like a madman. Crap, what had she just agreed to?

"I've been waiting for you to say that all evening." Her eyebrow raised in question at him. "I want a massage, from you, with only your underwear on." He pecked her lips quickly before flopping on the bed face down in the pillows waiting for her to begin. Helen stood and pulled her shirt over her body just as Will turned his face to watch her: it was only fair after all. She shimmed out of the jeans that she never wore and leaned in to grab something out of the drawer in the nightstand. She pulled out a bottle of oil before climbing on the bed to straddle his mostly naked form.

Pouring the massage oil onto her hands to warm the liquid before she began on him, she tightened her legs teasingly, squeezing his thighs. Helen ran her hands from the base of his spine up to his neck and into the little hairs there. He groaned as she increased the pressure on the way back down. She moved to his left shoulder and began to press her thumbs into the muscles there. Digging deep she pushed out the knots and listened to him moan.

Moving her palm to the cord of muscle that ran from his neck to his shoulder she placed the base of her palm along it and pressed in, her hips rising away from him to increase the amount of pressure. Leaning down, Helen let her lace covered breasts brush against is oil back. She kissed down his spine until she reached his lower back. Pressing hands into the flesh there she moved them outward and to his sides making way for her lips.

"Helen," his voice sent out a warning, "I said massage, not kissing."

She grinned and nipped at the base of his spine, "Is that a complaint?"

Groaning he answered, "Nope." Short and to the point as her hands traced up his sides. She rubbed her hips against his bottom just as she began to work her hands into the muscles on his right shoulder blade. These were a lot less tense. She nipped just below his shoulder blade her teeth digging into his skin. Her hands were never stopping; it felt to Will as if she had more than just the two running all over his back.

Her breath was hot when it hit his ear, "Truth or dare?"

His hands scrunched into tight fists when her hair traveled over his back following the path of her mouth. "Dare," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Turn over," she sat up on her knees to allow him the freedom of movement and reached behind her to flip the clasp of her bra and allow it to fall off of her flesh and down her arms all by the time he had turned over. Her fingers found his waistband and began to pull the boxers down over his hips and legs. Her panties soon followed.

Will knew exactly what the dare was, even though it wasn't even really a dare. Not that any of her dares had been. He slid his hands up her thighs and to her hips as she once again nestled his legs between hers. She leaned down and kissed him and pulled his lower lip between her teeth and bit down gently. Running hands over his chest she spread what was left of the oil on his skin, massaging as she made her way back down to his stomach. She moved her hands back up and down over his arms to entangle their fingers before she moved his hands to her breasts silently giving him permission.

Her hips undulated into his, grinding into his hip bones when she felt the pressure his fingers issued on her breasts and his thumbs slide over her hardened nipples. Using his body weight he turned them so she was gently snug under him. She spread her legs cradling his hips with her body. His mouth once again latched onto her neck.

He kissed his way down her chest until he found her nipple and rolled it between his lips and then teeth, mimicking the motions of his mouth with his fingers on her other one. She groaned and her back arched up into him. Smiling to himself he made his way further down kissing the soft skin of her stomach until he reached the top of her thigh. Her fingers found his hair and tugged, bringing his face back up to hers. Kissing, she wanted more kissing.

Their lips collided and both Helen and Will drew in deep breaths to stave off needing to break away from each other. Their fingers explored as their tongues danced together. She found him and stroked up and down with long fingers. His thumb pressed against her causing her body to suddenly jerk towards him.

She breathed out his name before her lips consumed his again. Lifting her legs up, she beckoned him closer to her. Will lifted up on his elbows and watched her face intently as he slid into her warm body. Rocking slowly he watched each new movement he made reflect across her features. She was so beautiful. His hand snaked down between them issuing more moans from deep in her throat. Helen closed her eyes focusing only on the sensations floating through her nerves. Dear God this felt wonderful.

Will rubbed harder against her, his body still moved slowly into her making sure to keep the contrasting rhythms. Moving her mouth to just under his chin she nipped hard before flipping them over again in the same direction as before. She pressed her hands against his chest to balance herself. Helen began to move up and down over her, her breasts bouncing and hair sticking to her softly sweating flesh. Will continued moving his hips into hers but he changed direction with his thumb causing her to sigh and lay her head against his shoulder drawing in a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

The air in her lungs caught in her throat for a moment as he flipped them over once again and she landed hard against the floor, the two foot drop knocking all of the life giving force from between her lips. She tried to breathe in once or twice before she was able to regain her ability to draw in the cooling oxygen, her lungs thanking her as her head began to pound. Will was still on top of her, stiff and not moving. "God, Magnus; are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Her answer was soft and breathier than she would have liked but she did just lose the ability to breath momentarily.

Will stroked a hand down her cheek and held her neck, "You're sure?" She was able to smile this time and that seemed to convince him, as did the tightening of her muscles around him as he was still nestled between her legs. "Really? You sure you don't want to—"

"I'm sure, Will." She reached up to bring his face down to hers and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Just don't do it again unless you're on bottom." Chuckling he gave her one good thrust before bringing his mouth to hers again. He tasted her lips; God he didn't think he would ever get tired of that flavor. Crashing his hips into hers again his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple before he did the same to her clit. She gasped out straining her head and neck back unknowingly giving him fantastically good access to her pulse point, which from before he knew was one of her favorite places to be kissed.

Placing his lips against her skin he didn't move his mouth as his form rocked into hers causing the movements for them. She could feel her body building up to the precipice waiting excitedly for it to fall over and crash down on top of him. Her muscles clenched tightly around him as lights exploded behind her eyes. He watched her come down from the high and her cheeks and chest pink with pleasure.

Will continued to pound into her until he found his own release, his muscles tightening and straining as he spilled into her. He rested on top of her still form, her hands rubbing his warm and oily back as he calmed his breathing at regular intervals. He kissed her one last time, long and hard before pulling away from her rapidly cooling body.

She still had a pink glow about her as he helped her to stand and move back onto the bed. Will curled up behind her after reaching over and pulling the blankets over their bodies. He pressed tender and loving kisses to the back of her neck and wrapped his arm around her stomach pulling her tighter in his body. "Truth or dare, Helen?"

"Truth."

He avoided smiling at her; he knew she would pick truth. "Want me to stay the night?"

Turning her head to face him she captured his lips. "Always."


End file.
